


Knotty Problems

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, implied iwaoi, implied kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Bokuto had waited three long years to finally be with Akaashi, to enjoy the intimacy of being Mates and knotted together.Only it's not the snugly closeness he'd imagined it would be.





	Knotty Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man. I just wanted to write ABO Bokuaka and Captain Squad and this happened.

Bokuto had known practically from the moment he'd met Akaashi that the Omega was _It_ for him. For starters, there was the fact that he was a setter, a complementary position to Bokuto's role as a spiker, his introduction catching Bokuto's ear. Then there was Akaashi's _scent_ , crisp apples, melding perfectly with Bokuto's warm caramel aroma. And as the Alpha got to know the first year better, as they spent more time together, as they learned how to work side by side both on and off court, Bokuto was convinced that his gut feeling over who Akaashi was meant to be to him was the truth.

The only problem had been Akaashi's parents.

It wasn't that they disapproved of Bokuto, but rather that they disapproved of Akaashi being Courted period. They wanted their son to get into college before he worried about relationships and to have graduated from university and settled into a job before Bonding or Mating. They also wanted to meet and get to know any Alpha Akaashi would date in order to check them out and give their approval over.

It seemed a little archaic to Bokuto, a little controlling, but part of him understood that they were just worried about their Omega son. They wanted him to have his own life, be independent and not have to rely on any Alpha, to not have any knot-head holding him back or ruining his life in some way. Made a lotta sense and he respected them and their rules.

'Course he didn't find out about said rules until _after_ kissing Akaashi in a spur of the moment action during one of their extra practice sessions, Akaashi not hesitating to kiss back. Only he pulled away and calmly explained why he couldn't actually do that or be with Bokuto in any manner beyond friends and teammates. Bokuto was crushed but understood, agreeing to wait. In his eyes, it was inevitable, that they were meant to be and would have the rest of their lives together. Delaying things by a couple years wouldn't change that fact.

And sure enough, after Akaashi graduated from Fukurodani, he followed Bokuto to Tokyo University. Less than a month later, they were officially Courting.

It felt like everything slid into place for Bokuto. Two years of biding his time, proving himself to Akaashi's parents, endearing himself to their favor, it was all worth it to be able to call the Omega "his", to be able to say he belonged to Akaashi. Bokuto was able to mark Akaashi up with love bites and hickeys, was able to blend their scents and wear it proudly, was able to make love to him and bring them closer together--when there wasn't a game the next day and Akaashi wasn't forcing Bokuto to study, of course. It was one of the things Bokuto had most been looking forward to when it came to finally Courting Akaashi, constantly being bombarded with comments from Alpha friends over how great it was to be knotted up inside an Omega, the intimacy and pleasure and closeness that came with it, how it would bring their relationship to an even greater level, the indescribable and overwhelming sensations it would bring them both.

Except it didn't quite happen that way.

Sure, it did on Bokuto's end. Feeling his knot expanded, held by Akaashi's wet heat, aftershocks wracking him and cock lazily spurting come into his Omega, there really were no words for how mindblowing it was. He never felt closer to his boyfriend, holding him tight, bodies pressed together, locked together, legs tangled. He nuzzled the back of Akaashi's neck where he was spooning him from behind, purred at the crisp sharp apple scent filling his lungs and mingling with his own caramel one, along with the smells of sex and come and satisfaction. It didn't get better than this, Bokuto decided, the high of knotting the man who'd be his Mate surpassing the time they won Nationals in high school or taking the university court for the first time or That Moment when volleyball became his second greatest love--Akaashi clearly number one now.

Yet...

Yet Akaashi didn't quite feel the same way. While Bokuto had spent two years imagining cuddles and soft pillow talk and lazy kisses, reality was Akaashi reading a book, doing homework, even grabbing his laptop on one occasion, setting it on Bokuto's chest as he straddled the Alpha, then began to work on a paper.

Total mood killer.

And kind of an ego blow really. Had Bokuto really been that bad in bed? Were his affections not as requited as he'd believed them to be? Did Akaashi only see him as some sort of sex toy to get off, a better knot than a dildo but not one he wanted to have deal with after he'd come?

"I will literally pay you if you stop talking about this right now."

Bokuto pouted at Daichi's words, taking a long pull from his beer bottle as he looked around at those in the living room with him, those who he'd been baring his soul to. Daichi was on an armchair by himself, hands roughing at his face, his own beer on the coffee table before him.

Kuroo was on the other end of the couch from Bokuto, Cheshire Cat grin on his face showing he was highly amused, and Bokuto felt a sting of offense at his best friend laughing at his romantic woes. "I'll double it if you keep going," he rebutted, Daichi turning a scowl on him.

"I'll back that up," Oikawa joined in with a salute of his beer from his position on the other armchair, brown eyes lit up in mirth.

It was surreal to think these guys were his teammates now, had been for over a year, considering how they'd been rivals not so long ago. But now they played _together_ rather than against one another, even sharing the campus house designated for the men's volleyball team.

Didn't mean shit was perfect, hell no. Oikawa constantly complained about Ushijima as a roommate and not having his own space, Daichi constantly yelled at Kuroo about not picking up after himself, and everyone constantly nagged at everyone over everything. There was bickering, there was rowdiness, there was a lot of testosterone and competitiveness under one roof but Bokuto loved it. These guys were his brothers now, his loud obnoxious family in much the same way his teammates at Fukurodani had been.

And as his brothers, Bokuto was hoping for a little help. Should've expected this though.

Akaashi probably would've predicted this outcome. He was smart as fuck like that.

"Guys, I'm serious," Bokuto cut in the discussions over Oikawa insisting he had access to more funds than Daichi and could easily outbid him. The unusually grave tone in his voice had the back and forth ceasing and three pairs of eyes leveling on him with varying levels of concern and curiosity. "I'm really thinking I'm shit in bed and Akaashi's just too nice to say anything."

Oikawa snorted and Kuroo cackled. "Last I checked, Akaashi has no problem telling you shit straight to your face and being blunt," the latter commented.

"Unless he knows it'll turn you into a whiny piss-baby," the former added, motioning pointedly with his beer then taking a sip.

Bokuto pouted, point proven.

"Why don't you ask one of your past lovers and find out?" Oikawa suggested with a shrug, like it was the easiest thing in the world--which for him, it probably was.

Bokuto sank further down in his seat, Daichi got up muttering about not enough alcohol, and Kuroo snorted so hard it made even Bokuto's nose hurt.

"Dude, of course _you'd_ have no problem surveying everyone you've ever fucked, you cocky asshole," the middle blocker commented, Oikawa grinning smugly and flipping his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sure you hand out comment cards after every session. Tell me, how many has _Iwa-Chan_ filled out?" Kuroo's voice went sing-songy on the name in a mimicry of how Oikawa spoke it down the phone line when he thought no one could hear.

The setter turned his nose up and harrumphed, not dignifying the comment with a response. Meaning Kuroo had called him on it.

"Even if I had the brass set that Oikawa clearly has," Bokuto steered the convo back on track, noting the twitch of setter's lips in obvious pleasure over the compliment. "That's not an option. Akaashi's the only one I've been with."

Oikawa's head snapped to him, wide eyed and gaping. Daichi cocked an eyebrow over the high ball glass he was now carrying as he reentered the living room. Kuroo furrowed his brow for half a second before shrugging in dismissal, as though he realized that fact shouldn't have surprised him.

Bokuto just huffed and crossed his arms, wagging a leg back and forth. "Volleyball was all I cared about and then I met Akaashi and realized he was it for me so why would I bother with anyone else?"

Daichi looked impressed, Oikawa actually cooed, and Kuroo slid across the couch to wrap his arms around Bokuto's neck in a bear hug.

"Who knew our big Bo was such a romantic softy?"

"Kou-chan is so sweet!" Oikawa yelled inappropriately before jolting up from his armchair and launching himself into Bokuto's lap, seated sideways as he cradled the spiker' head. "Alphas can learn a lot from how romantic and nice you are!"

Bokuto felt his lips twist in a confused sneer, felt his hair get messed up, felt his entire body being rocked by Kuroo's exaggerated motions. Daichi remained in his seat, rolling his eyes at the display, being absolutely no help. Which was kinda fucked up, because help was what Bokuto had been seeking in the first place, but instead he was being jostled about by two teammates pretending to wail about Bokuto's romanticism and how he needed to teach Kuroo and Iwa-chan both.

The door opened and all four of them turned to find Akaashi entering the house, a slight jolt and his eyes widening for the briefest moment the only sign of his surprise at finding the pile of volleyball players. Daichi saluted him with his highball glass as if welcoming him to the madness and Akaashi simply let it all go with a bob of his eyebrows.

"Hey, babe!" Bokuto greeted him excitedly, grinning wide and hurting his cheeks in the process.

Akaashi surveyed the sight before him with the same shrewd attention he paid everything else then turned his attention to his boyfriend. "Bokuto-San," he replied flatly, too used to the shenanigans of the house to be too outwardly affected by it. Then again, he'd always been more stoic, more expressionless, but Bokuto knew it was a facade put on to hide what was really going on inside his jumbled head.

Bokuto pouted at the less than enthusiastic greeting he'd received, beaming when Akaashi leaned down to kiss his forehead after Oikawa finally released his skull.

"Care to join us in our Bo-pile?" Kuroo offered and Oikawa stretched his legs over the middle blocker's lap before petting his own, offering it as a seat. Probably the safest, non-Bokuto seat out of all of them, given that both setters happened to be Omegas, but the Alpha spiker at the base of the pile wasn't entirely sure how much weight he could handle on his own lap.

The corner of Akaashi's lips twitched minutely, the only outward sign that he was amused and tempted by the offer, yet he shook his head and brought a pout to Bokuto's face. "Maybe next time. I have some studying to do." With that, he kissed his boyfriend's head once more then headed up the stairs, Bokuto's eyes glued to him until he was completely out of sight.

A sigh escaped him and he turned back to his friends, finding them all staring at him once again, all with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Maybe Akaashi is just not the touchy-feely type?" Kuroo suggested, more than likely regarding their earlier discussion than what had just transpired. "Not all Omegas are cuddly and wanna spoon after. Kenma will sometimes take his Switch out and start playing while I'm knotting him."

Daichi sighed like a long tortured man, rubbing at his eyes. "Have you tried just _talking_ to him about it?"

Tilting his head, Bokuto just stared. The fuck kind of idea was that? If he thought talking would help, he would've done that rather than embarrass himself in front of his friends by admitting a weakness and insecurity of his. After all, no Alpha wanted to think they were shit in bed, much less let anyone else know.

Oikawa tittered, laying his head on Bokuto's shoulder. "Silly Dai-chan, talking solves nothing."

Daichi and Kuroo both rolled their eyes, the latter muttering about how it had obviously helped Oikawa and _Iwa-chan_ get their heads out their asses and finally hook-up.

"No, that was alcohol and a long night of fucking," Oikawa argued then lifted his head to look Bokuto gravely in the eye. "Here's what you need to do, Kou-chan, and if you follow my advice, then Akaashi will not only get snugly like you want, but he'll constantly demand your knot every night."

Bokuto perked up, all ears. Kuroo cocked an eyebrow, clearly interested, too. Daichi sighed exasperatedly once more, draining his glass. And Oikawa smirked wide, the Grand King bestowing grand advice on his loyal subjects.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When it comes to romance and dating, Bokuto knew better than to listen to a man who took eighteen years and several Jäger bombs to figure out his feelings for his best friend--not to mention all the hook ups with other people that happened in that same time frame. But when it came to sex, he had to admit... Oikawa knew what he was saying.

This position was a new one but it felt like it would soon become a fave for Bokuto and Akaashi both. The Alpha sat back on his heels, Omega draped along his lap, back arching over Bokuto's knees and the way he was being driven into. Akaashi's pale skin was flushed red from his face to his chest, pectorals, collarbone, and neck all littered with marks the Alpha had left, nipples red and distended from the attention that had been paid to them. He'd been crying out practically non-stop, moans and whines and honest to god _mewls_ , Bokuto's given name falling from bitten lips like a prayer, tears falling from half-lidded eyes.

Bokuto's chest puffed out at so thoroughly wrecking his Omega, at causing the usually cool and collected Akaashi Keiji to fall apart under his ministrations. He drove his cock inside him in long powerful thrusts, the angle of their bodies allowing him to go deep, to rub against his engorged prostate with every drag.

"Koutarou," Akaashi purred, pulling a groan from Bokuto's chest and causing his hips to jerk hard. "Fuck. Gon-gonna come."

Bokuto grinned, feeling feral, greedy, predatory. Arching his back, he bent over his Omega, dragging his teeth along the side of his neck, feeling Akaashi's pulse jump and breathing hitch. "Good," he rumbled, tracing his previous path with his tongue. "Gonna make you come then knot you up, keep you tied to me."

Akaashi squirmed but not in pleasure and Bokuto lifted himself up with a furrowed brow to see what was wrong. His boyfriend was eyeing something on the nightstand and the Alpha turned to figure out what he was looking at so longingly, hips stilling upon the sight.

A novel for Akaashi's comparative literature class.

Okay, what the fuck?

Scowl on his face, Bokuto huffed in aggravation, drawing Akaashi's attention back to him. There was a curious pull to the Omega's brow and despite the way he was still heaving and panting, he was still able to notice the shift in Bokuto's attitude, his head cocking to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you seriously gonna read while I knot you?" The words came out harsher than he intended but he didn't regret it, only hated that he was just as breathless so the words didn't carry quite the ire he was feeling.

Akaashi's frown deepened as he peered up, hands shifting from where they'd been gripping the pillow under his head to rub at his boyfriend's thighs. Or as much of them as he could reach anyway. "I always read when we're knotted together."

"Exactly."

More confusion on the Omega's face. "Koutarou, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered out the lie as he pulled out, moment and mood gone. With care, he laid Akaashi's legs on the bed, moving so he was sitting on the edge of it. Elbows on his knees, he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, ignoring the sounds of his boyfriend shifting around.

" _Koutarou_ ," Akaashi purred, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's waist and nuzzling into his shoulder. His scent grew stronger, teasing and coaxing, and the Alpha groaned at how unfair he was being, his resolve weakening. "Talk to me. Please."

With a sigh, Bokuto dropped his hands and sat up, not returning the hold Akaashi still had on him. He wanted to insist he was fine, wanted to ignore it all, wanted to never have to deal with this. But Akaashi's scent was reassuring and Daichi's words were in his head and Bokuto knew there was no way to move on without getting all this out in the open and dealt with.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, turning to find his boyfriend frowning in confusion once more. "When we're knotted, you always read or do homework. Kinda ruins the intimacy of the moment." Akaashi didn't say anything, just kept watching him with a puzzled look, and Bokuto let out a sigh before continuing. "I always thought of knotting as this intimate thing where the two of us would be super close and could wrap ourselves up in each other and ignore the world, ya know? I want us to talk and cuddle and enjoy the afterglow together but you don't. I kinda--" His voice broke at that and his head dropped to stare at where he was picking at a callous on his palm without realizing it. "I kinda feel like I'm not good enough, that you didn't enjoy yourself and I failed in my job as your Alpha."

His name was softly cooed into his ear, Akaashi sliding across his lap and holding him tight around the shoulders. Bokuto couldn't resist anymore, returning the embrace this time, burying his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and inhaling his calming scent.

"You haven't failed anything. You're the best boyfriend and Alpha anyone could ever have," Akaashi insisted and Bokuto lifted his head to pout.

"Then why--?" he cut himself off at the nervous scent leaking into the Omega's scent, their roles quickly reversing as he became the one issuing comfort.

"You know I have bad anxiety and that things get so loud and busy in my head that it makes it hard to focus," Akaashi began and Bokuto nodded, squeezing his hip in a show of support. "Well, when you knot me, it sends this wave of calm over me and finally gets those voices to shut up. It's like everything slots into place and it all feels right and my mind is right so I can focus and study better."

Oh.

Well then.

Bokuto sat quiet for a moment, admiring Akaashi's profile as the Omega studied his own lap. He knew about the jumbled mess in Akaashi's head--his words--but he had no idea he had a calming affect on him. Honestly, given his own hyperactive behavior and widely arcing mood swings, Bokuto had always figured he riled Akaashi up more than anything, that Akaashi was the calming influence between the two of them.

Not that Bokuto hadn't been able to see through his anxiety before, hadn't been able to straighten his thoughts with a few well worded phrases--another fact that had the Alpha convinced they were meant to be. He just had no idea he'd been able to help by just knotting his Omega.

He couldn't be upset over Akaashi's homework while being knotted habit, not when he knew it helped so much, so he put a small smile on his face and kissed the round of his shoulder. "Well, if it's helping you concentrate, then I won't say anything."

Akaashi's brow furrowed so minutely that it was only years of studying his face that allowed Bokuto to catch it, to know what it meant. "I don't want you getting upset about it though," the Omega replied, putting a hand over Bokuto's mouth before he could argue that he wouldn't be, predicting his next move as always. "Don't lie. I know you'd put your own discomfort and upset aside in order to make me happy and while I appreciate the sentiment, what makes me happiest is knowing that _you're_ happy."

Bokuto frowned. Seemed like circular thinking and a bit of a catch-22 to him.

"How about I cut back on the homework while we're knotted? You can get the cuddling and bonding you want, and on occasion, I can get the focus to study I need?" Akaashi suggested with a soft smile reserved only for Bokuto and the Alpha nodded behind the hand still pressed to his lips. "In the meantime, how about a compromise?" Another nod, this time more vehement, and Akaashi's smile turned more salacious. "Get back against the pillows."

Akaashi rose to his feet and Bokuto was quick to get into the ordered position, sitting back against the headboard, pillows shuffled behind his back for comfort. Smiling in approval, the Omega climbed back onto the bed and straddled him, cupping Bokuto's face in his hands and kissing him deep. Bokuto's hands ran up his slender boyfriend's frame, feeling soft skin and strong muscles, feeling the shudder wracking the Omega, feeling his half-flaccid cock stir back to life. Akaashi's scent made his head fuzzy, fingers scratching at his hair made him purr, and when the younger man fully sat down, bringing their lengths together, Bokuto damn near lost control.

It didn't take long for Bokuto to fully harden, for Akaashi to get wetter, for the two of them to be joined once more and almost immediately return to the fierce pace of before. Akaashi rode him smoothly with thighs strengthened by years of volleyball, as Bokuto bucked up to meet him thrust for thrust, slamming them together. His fingers held the Omega's hips in a bruising grip that would no doubt get him in trouble the next day but for the moment, Akaashi was blissfully unaware, uncaring, too busy crying out and scratching at Bokuto's shoulders and back.

It didn't take long for Bokuto to feel his knot begin to throb, begin to fill, Akaashi noticing the way it expanded and groaning out his boyfriend's given name.

"Gonna knot me?" he teased breathily in Bokuto's ear, making him growl. "Gonna fill me up, keep me tied to you, shoot your seed and your scent deep inside so everyone can smell what you did to me?"

" _Fuck, Keiji_ ," Bokuto snarled, damn near ready to flip the Omega onto his back and start pounding away at him the way his instincts were demanding.

Akaashi smirked then lifted himself up, up, too far up because Bokuto was slipping out of him and making the Alpha whine. Hands squeezing his wrists reassured him that Akaashi had a plan in mind and to trust him, that grin still in place as the Omega turned around, back now to Bokuto, before he slowly sank back down on him.

"Oh shit," Bokuto rumbled, the words practically dragged out of him.

Akaashi whined in response as he leaned back against Bokuto's chest, head against his shoulder, lips by his neck. "Please, Kou."

And who was Bokuto to deny his Omega anything ever? Hooking his arms under Akaashi's legs, he held his lean boyfriend up so he could thrust up into him, pounding away into him. The wet sound of skin slapping skin combined with Akaashi's mewling cries and Bokuto's grunts, the scent of sex heady in the air.

His knot quickly swelled, expanded, Akaashi having to bear down to take him inside and soon, Bokuto was unable to pull out anymore. Akaashi went back to rolling and circling his hips, Bokuto grinding up to try and rub against his boyfriend's prostate, get him off that way.

"Kou," Akaashi purred, whined, keened, reaching back to grip onto Bokuto's hair and tug. The Alpha groaned as pleasure sparked all over his head, his brain, his body, and he gave in to the urge to bite down at the juncture of Akaashi's shoulder and neck.

Handy. He could get used to this position.

Akaashi cried out, Bokuto's given name yelled out loud enough for the rest of the house to hear--not that they probably weren't already aware of what they were up to. His scent grew stronger, sweeter, his body tensing up all over as he came. Bokuto growled loud, drooling, hips rocking before finally, finally, _finally_ spilling inside of his boyfriend, his mate.

The two of them remained pressed together, remained seated, as they panted in perfect synchronicity. Bokuto moved his arms so they were wrapped around Akaashi's lithe waist, snuggling in close and nuzzling the back of his head, relishing the closeness and the way his heart pounded against his Omega's back. It was perfect, exactly what he'd been hoping for: the chance to hold his boyfriend close as they basked in the afterglow and came back down to earth.

Only Akaashi came back sooner and began reaching for the nightstand.

Right. Apparently his compromise had been two minutes of cuddling before doing his homework anyway. Well, at least he'd gotten a little bit.

With a defeated sigh, Bokuto released his hold on Akaashi and sank back agains the pillows, resigned to spending the next twenty-five minutes or so as a chair while his boyfriend studied. Only Akaashi paused with his hand on the novel he'd been reaching for, peering over his shoulder and giving him a smirk that had Bokuto cocking a puzzled eyebrow.

"What?"

"Compromise. Remember?" Book now in hand, Akaashi settled back against Bokuto, wrapping the Alpha's arms around his waist once more. "We're gonna snuggle as we take turns reading aloud and discussing this book that I'm pretty sure you read last year so you can help me with it."

Bokuto grinned, thinking it sounded like a damn good compromise. He settled further down in a slouch, Akaashi adjusting himself as well and nuzzling back against Bokuto with a purr. Arms around his mate, lips pressed to his boyfriend's shoulder, Bokuto let himself get lost in the sound of Akaashi reading aloud from his assigned novel, realizing that he actually owed Daichi one.

Whatever. He'd deal with that some other time when he wasn't so blissed out with a lap full of happy Omega.


End file.
